


In Noctem

by Bleachanimefan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, F/M, Female Player Character (Hogwarts Mystery), Video Game: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2020-03-26 13:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19006309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleachanimefan/pseuds/Bleachanimefan





	1. Reunion

1991, Hogsmeade

_Dear Ms. Craft,  
I have sent this letter in hopes that you would consider in helping. Strange incidents have been occurring involving disappearances and I fear that they're getting closer to Hogwarts. We need someone of your talents to investigate on this matter. Someone will also be accompanying you to meet with your informant. The meeting will take place at the Three Broomsticks at midnight._

_P.S. You still have not responded on my other offer. Hogwarts is looking for a staff for the Defense Against the Dark Arts. Please reconsider it. I will awaiting your owl for your response.  
Sincerely,  
Headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

In the pub, a woman no younger then 18 sat in a chair away from everyone else. Fae took a sip of her fire whiskey and slammed the glass down on the counter. She glanced over the letter again before crumbling it up. She casted windgardium leviosa on it making the crumpled ball float.

"Incendio." Fae mutters as she downed another drink from her glass.

The letter began to catch ablaze and disintegrated into ash. She shakes her head and snorted. He just doesn't give up. This was the fifteenth letter this week that she received from Dumbledore. Then her thoughts began to drift of her memories from Hogwarts. Becoming a prefect, hanging out with her friends in the grand hall, playing gobstones with them, kicking Merula's butt in wizard duels.

Fae's lips curled into a smile and she snickers. She sighs, downing another drink. Merula...I wonder what's she's doing now... She swirled her drink in her glass, still lost deep in her thoughts. Her vision began to get blurry, slightly spinning and the noise from the other customers in the pub began to fade in and out as she was starting to get drunker.

She heard someone clear their throat from behind her and turned around, nearly falling out of seat as she did, to see who it was.

Green eyes met with black as they stared back into hers, drawing her into them as if they were staring into her soul. A tall man with a crooked nose, long greasy black hair, dressed in black, and a long cloak which gave him the appearance of a bat, stared down at her in slightly annoyed as if he had began calling out to her for awhile. She felt her heart skipped a beat.

She first laid eyes on him sitting with the teachers during her first year at Hogwarts at the sorting ceremony "Severus." Fae slurred. She felt her cheeks grew got as she blushed.

Severus sneered "Oh, nice to see that your ears do work for a change, Miss Craft. Not that you ever listened to begin with." He said, agitated.

"And you're still the sour and bitter professor who still teaches potions class." Fae said, sarcastically as she smirked.

Severus frowned "I see you're still the same mouthy little brat." He said.

Fae glared up at him "I'm not a brat anymore, Sev." She tells him.

Severus eyes widen in shock. There was only one person who would ever call him that. He was furious. How dare she?!

"Don't call me that.  **Ever**." He said, coldly

Fae raises an eyebrow taken back by his sudden attitude "What? Did I struck a nerve?" She retorts

Severus scoffs and huffs "So, this is what Hogwarts finest student reduced to? Sitting in a bar getting drunk."

"I'm not drunk, *Hic, you greasy git." Fae said as she stumbles, trying get out of her seat. She falls to the floor as she did, losing her balance.

"Pathetic." Severus said. He looks at the fire whiskey sitting on the counter and turns to Madame Rosemerta "How many did she have?" He asks.

"Just one. She only taken a few sips." Rosemerta answered. "If I'd had known that she couldn't handle alcohol, I wouldn't have given it to her."

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose and sighs. He looks down at the witch on the floor who was still trying to stand up but was failing miserably. He bent down and grabbed Fae by her arm pulling her up. She stumbled into his chest. Severus pushed her back off of him, but hold her arms supporting her until she was able to stand on her own.

"Are you going to be able to do this or not?" Severus asked, irritated.

"I can do it, *hic,-" Suddenly, Fae felt something coming up her throat as an unpleasant feeling hit her and she quickly ran towards the trash can and hurled up the rest of her dinner.

Severus looks away in disgust, as well as some unfortunate customer who witnessed it, and shakes his head "Let's just get this over with. The sooner the better. We're supposed to be meeting him here at the three broomsticks, correct?" He lets out an annoyed sigh "He's late."

"Well, It is a full moon out." Fae explained, feeling a little better.

"How very observant of you?" Severus retorts.

Fae wipes her mouth then walked over to him "Why are you always like this? So distant. So cold?" She asks.

Severus looks at her as he narrows his eyes "I believe that's none of your business, ." He said.

"What? Did someone break your heart or something?" Fae questions. Severus glares at her, staring in silence saying nothing.

"We're in the same house. I don't see why we can't share secrets. You know, get to know one another. We're both adults here." Fae replied.

"The sorting hat made a mistake. Ever since you were in slytherin, you've been a walking catastrophe. Always, sneaking off in the middle of the night." Severus said.

Fae interrupted "To help Hogwarts. And it's a good thing that I did! If my friends and I, hadn't the cursed ice would have spread throughout the entire school."

"Costing Slytherin house points." Severus adds.

"We still won the house cup. Six years straight, I might add." Fae interjected.

"Would have been seven if you've hadn't just quit. The other professors were disappointed, such as Mcgonagall and Flitwick. They claimed that you've had so much potential, of being an professor at Hogwarts. Although, I've never seen it. " Severus said.

Fae shrugged, ignoring his comment, not looking at him, and said "I've taken advanced classes and learned hard spells that most students wouldn't be able to do. I learned all that I needed to know. So what's the point of staying another year? I'm perfectly happy with just being an auror."

"There's more to life than just simply casting spells, Craft. Clearly, what you're lacking in, is judgment."

Fae shrugged her shoulders " Meh. "

"You're just as arrogant and naive as your brother. Another Slytherin, also a rule breaker. He went looking for the cursed vaults and look at where it got him. Expelled. "

Fae steps towards him narrowing her eyes up at his, glaring "Don't talk you ever talk about my brother that way." She growls "My parents and I are worried sick! We don't even know if he's alive or dead! We've hadn't heard from him in years!"

"Am I interrupting something?" A voice interrupted them. Fae and Severus turned to see a brown shaggy haired man, with yellow-green eyes, and a scar of a slash mark running over his nose and half of his face.

"Remus!" Fae exclaimed as she ran over to hug him.

" Lupin. " Severus said, bitterly.

Remus chuckles and returns Fae's hug and looked at the two of them "I heard from Dumbledore that you two were close, but I didn't expect that close. "

"We're not." Severus replied emotionless.

"Dumbledore told me that there's been strange incidents that's been occurring. People disappearing in the night as if they vanished. No trace of evidence left. And what's more troubling is that it's growing closer towards Hogwarts. I fear that who ever is behind this may attack the school."

"Could it be Voldemort?" Fae asked.

The entire pub went quiet and a few customers shot a few glances at the witch, before going back to their conversation. "Shh!" Rosemerta scolds "Don't say his name out loud!"

"I'm not scared." Fae said as she shrugs her shoulders "It's just a name."

"You should be." Severus replied "You wouldn't be so confident it you knew what you were facing."

"What? Did you know him or something?" Fae prodded. Severus stared back at her in silence.

He ignored her then turned to Remus "Getting back to the question at hand, Is there anything else that you heard about the disappearances?" He asked

Remus was about to answer him until a blood curdling shriek screamed outside. A window broke as a stray spell shattered it into a billion pieces. Suddenly, dark cloaked figures apperated into the pub. They began to shoot off spells casting at everyone in the room. Rosemerta took cover behind the counter. Patrons shrieked as they tried to move out of the way, while some disapperated out in a panic.

Then, Fae was on the floor as she was pushed down by Severus as he knocked her out of the way from the bombardment of spells. She didn't know if it was still the alcohol in her system but she blushed as she saw that Severus was still on top of her. Remus casted a protego charm to block some of them, defending the two of them.

"Are you going to sit there and stare, or are you going to make yourself useful and help?" Severus retorts as he blocks some of the spells then casting back a few, attacking back trying to disarm the intruders.

Fae pulls out her wand and joined in. Remus, Severus, and Fae were being pushed back as the intruders started to surround them. She casted a protego charm blocking spells as they bounced off.

"We need to get out of here!" Remus exclaimed.

"Protego maxima!" Fae screamed out loud. A bright light erupted from her wand engulfing the whole room and blasted the intruders sending them flying out of the Three Broomsticks. Outside, they landed on the ground roughly as some were knocked out by the blast. As the light dimmed, Fae looked at her wand to see that it was starting to crack and split apart. Her wand can't take much more.

Severus and Remus looked at the witch, stunned to see such powerful magic that she had casted. Rosemerta peeked out from behind the counter "Is it over?" She asked, nervously.

As Fae looks back at the intruders, she noticed one of the them starting to flee and chased after him, leaving Severus and Remus to fight off the remaining attackers.

"Fae!" Remus shouted.

" Craft, get back here! " Severus calls out to her.

Fae continued to chase after them. They shot out spells but she deflected them. As she managed to get closer she shot her hand out and grabbed the good of the intruder's cloak, pulling it back. She pointed her wand at their face.

Fae's eyes widen in shock and she steps back from them. Her mouth drops and her arms fall to her side, lowering her wand. Red eyes stared back into hers.

"B-Brother?!" Fae stuttered in disbelief.


	2. Slytherin

 

 Fae stared at the man in pure disbelief. "Brother?!" She couldn't believe what she was seeing in front of her. His long brown hair reached past his shoulders, Her eyes stopped when she saw the strange markings that looked like thorns which almost covered his entire face. Then she looked at his eyes that were once pale blue, were now blood red void with any emotion. 

Jacob silently pointed his wand at her.

"Crucio." He mutters, coldly.

Suddenly, it felt like a thousand knives pierced had through Fae's body, burning. Her eyes widen and screamed in pain and fell to the ground. Fae gritted her teeth and her nails dug into the ground as she curled her body, gripping her wand tightly in her other hand. After what felt like a eternity, the pain slowly faded away. 

Fae panted and her arms shaking as she tries to stand up. She glared up at him as she managed to get back on her feet again.

"Bombarda!" Fae quickly moved out of the way and without thinking she ran. Jacob casted spells out at her relentlessly until she managed to take cover behind a stone pillar. She clutched her wand to her chest. She jumped out from behind the pillar, blocking a curse as she did, pointing her wand directly at him.

"Why are you doing this, Jacob?!" Fae screamed. "Please, stop! I don't want to fight you!"

 Fae heard him snicker and "Oh, sweet little Fae. I wouldn't want to fight me, neither." 

"What happened to you?!" Fae yells "I don't know who you are, but you're not my brother! He wouldn't do this!"

 "Fae, how wrong you are..." Jacob sneered "I'm not your brother." 

* * *

 Severus and Remus incapacitated and tied up the other cloaked figures. "Severus, these are the missing people." One of them growls struggling to get out of from their bindings.

"They must be under the imperious curse." Remus explained.

Severus walked up to them and yanked their hood off pointing his wand at their face. A woman with short  messy wavy brown hair with an orange spot on her bangs on the right side, glared back at him. 

"Miss Snyde."

Her violet eyes stared up at him as she struggled with her bindings "You're all going to die! All of you filthy blood traitors!" 

"Salazar Slytherin shall rise again!"  Merula exclaimed. Suddenly, Severus was blasted and knocked down by a nonverbal spell.

Not wasting a second, Merula quickly snatches her wand back and released herself from her bindings and disapparated.

  "Severus!" Remus calls out. He bent down and tries to help the wizard up but Severus glares at him making Remus reel his hand back as if he'd burned it. Severus stood on his own. But, secretly inside, he was furious that he'd let his guard down so easily. He turns to Remus.

 "I will go and get Craft. Take these people back to the ministry." Severus growls.

* * *

 "What do you mean that you're not my brother?" Fae asks, still pointing her wand at him. 

Jacob laughs "That fool, when he found and opened the cursed vaults. What he didn't know, was that he released me as well. Every vault that he opened, I hid a part of my soul in. So, I took possession of his body." He laughs maliciously. 

 "Who are you?" Fae asked. 

 "I am the founder of the Slytherin house, Salazar Slytherin." He sneers.

 "Master!" A voice calls out.

Suddenly, Merula apparates in between them, standing in front of Salazar. 

 "Merula?" Fae looks at the witch with disbelief.

Salazar smirks "Such a pretty little thing. As soon as she saw me, she mistook me for that boy. She does make a wonderful puppet, so very obedient." He said as he wraps his arm around Merula's waist and cups her cheeks. 

 "Don't touch her!" Fae growls. Salazar looks at the witch then makes a sickening smile. He turns to Merula and leans in whispered into her ear.

Salazar said something an language that Fae couldn't understand but it made her blood turn to ice.

_"Kill her."_

Merula turns to Fae and points her wand directly at her approaching her slowly. Fae lowers hers and shakes her head. She couldn't hurt her. She didn't want to fight her. _"_ Merula, please. " Fae mutters. 

Merula raised her wand aiming it at Fae's face "Avada -" But she didn't finish the spell. Merula falters, lowering her wand, and stepped back gripping her head "No." She growls shutting her eyes tightly "Get out of my head. I won't do it!" Salazar said something again and Merula struggles, gritting her teeth. She shakes her head "No!"

 "Merula!" Fae shouted

Salazar frowns with disappointment then raises his wand "Then you have no further use for me." He said.

 "Avada Kedavra!"

Fae pushed Merula out of the way and quickly raised her wand "Expelliarmus!" The two spells collided with each other one trying to push the other back. Fae looked down to see her wand cracking even more until it finally snap s and breaks. Salazar's spell came straight at her. Fae could only watch as then spell directly at her, completely helpless.

Then before she could blink, Merula jumped in front of her and the spell hits her on her back. Fae's heart stopped as she saw Merula fall forwards. She felt her lips against another as Merula kissed her until her hand slid off Fae's shoulders and her body hits then ground with a thud.

Fae felt as if the whole world shattered around her. She couldn't breathe. Her legs slumped to the ground and she picked Merula up in her arms. She tried to shake her awake but the witch didn't move. Tears began to flow down Fae's cheeks as she hugged Merula close to her tightly. 

Then the next thing she saw was red. Fae reached down and grabbed Merula's wand casting spell after spells relentlessly at Salazar but he blocks each one effortlessly. He sneers "So much hate, from a young witch." He taunts.

Fae snarls at him "Shut up!" She shouted.

 Before she could react, Severus apparated in front of her standing in between them. Then aurors came surrounding them pointing their wands at Salazar.

Salazar lowers his wand "A new age of wizardry is coming." He snickers then disapparated.

The next thing Fae knew, her vision went black and she collapsed onto the ground.


	3. A Rude Awakening

Fae could hear voices. She slowly opened her eyes to see that in a dimly lit room. As her eyes became more focused, Fae discovered that she was in the Hospital Wing. she saw the moonlight shine through the windows, seeing that it was nighttime.

Then Faye heard a group of voices, as footsteps approached closer as they entered the room. Fae quickly shut her eyes pretending to be asleep. She opened one slightly, to see three people, McGonagall, Dumbledore, and Snape. 

"Severus, are you certain that it was him?" McGonagall asked.

 "I know what I bloody saw, Minerva." Severus said.

 "If he's really back then it's worst than we've feared." McGonagall said. "We must figure out what would be our next course of action. It's almost close to the time in the school year, for the new students to arrive at Hogwarts." 

 "We will, Minerva. But, I'm afraid that we'll have to put that aside for now, our guest has awaken." Dumbledore said.

Fae sat up in the bed as the three professors turned to look at her. Dumbledore smiled with his eyes twinkling. Fae frowned looking up at him. That old codger. He knew that she was awake the entire time.

"Miss Craft!" McGonagall asked in relief. "You're awake! I'm glad to see that you're okay. How are you feeling, dear?"

 "Fine," Fae simply answered.

 "Miss Craft, now that you're awake, why don't you tell us what happened?" Dumbledore asked. "What do you remember?"

 "I got your letter, met with Snape at The Three Broomsticks where we met up with Remus. Then there were people dressed in black cloaks who apparated in the pub. I pursued after one of them, leaving Snape and Remus to deal with the other ones. But, when I caught them..." Fae paused.

 "Go on, Miss Craft." Dumbledore insisted. 

 "It was my brother," Fae answered. "It was Jacob."

 "Jacob Craft? Are you certain, Fae?" McGonagall asked, worried.

Fae nodded her head. "Yes, professor. It was him," She stated. "But, he was acting strange."

 "Strange how?" McGonagall asked.

 "His demeanor, he wasn't acting like himself. My brother would never hurt anyonFae He claimed that he was Salazar Slytherin. He also had these strange markings on him, like thorns."

"Fae, It really was Salazar Slytherin." McGonagall tells her. "You're lucky to be alive right now. Otherwise, you wouldn't be here right now if it weren't for Severus and Remus who came when they did." 

Fae's eyes widen in shock. The wizard she fought against was one of the Hogwarts Founders?! A crazy Pureblood fanatic!? And now he's possessing her brother. Fa frowned and bit her bottom lip. 

"Please continue Miss Craft." Dumbledore replied.

"We fought and the next thing, Merula showed up. He forced us to fight against each other but Merula resisted and..." Fae realized something. She looked around but didn't see Merula anywhere.

  "Where's Merula?" She asked.

The three professors didn't answer her as they silently looked at each other, as grim looks appeared on their faces.

 "Where is she?!" Fae exclaimed.

Dumbledore approached her, standing next to the side of the bed. "I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this, but, Miss Snyde is dead, Miss Craft. She was struck with the killing curse." He said, calmly.

Fae stared at the three professors in silence with disbelief. It wasn't a dream. It really happened. Merula's was really gone. No... She can't be! Fae felt her eyes begin to burn as tears formed.

   "You're lying!" Fae cried. "Merula's not dead!"

 "Fae -" McGonagall was about to say something but Snape interrupted her. 

"Miss Craft, but you must come to face the fact. Miss Snyde is gone." Severus said coldly.

McGonagall shot Snape a glance as she narrowed her eyes. "Severus!" She scolded. "The girl has lost a close friend! Please, at least, show some sympathy."

Snape rolled his eyes and looked away. McGonagall let out an sigh in exasperation. She walked over to Fae and placed a hand on Fae's shoulder, trying to comfort her.

 " I'm sorry, my dear." McGonagall said. "You have my condolences." 

Fae shook her head and looked down. She gripped the bed sheets tightly with her hands. "She is not dead." Fae mutters. 

 "We all know that she meant a lot to you." Dumbledore replied. "We will give you some space. Come everyone, Ms. Craft has had a rough night, as have we all."

He and McGonagall walked away while Severus remained behind with Fae. He looked down at the girl to see her weeping and muttering to herself as if in a chant. He approached Fae as he walked to the side of the bed, holding a small vial of a dark purple coloured liquid, in his hand.

 "I made a sleeping draught. It'll help you sleep." Severus replied.

Fae stopped and looked at the vial in his hands then turned her head away. "I don't want it." She said.

Suddenly, Fae's head was roughly turned as she felt long fingers grabbed her cheeks. Her eyes were met with angry cold black ones staring back into hers. 

"Either you drink it, or I'm going to have to force it down you, your choice?" Severus replied coldly. 

 "Leave me alone!" Fae shouted, angrily.

 "Craft, don't try my patience." Severus growled.

 "Just leave me alone! I don't want your stupid potion!" Fae shouted. 

Severus pulled out his wand and pointed it Fae. "Petrificus totalus." He said as the spell shot out from his wand. 

Fae felt her whole body become solid like stone as she couldn't move. Not a muscle. She was completely powerless. Then Fae warm liquid run down her throat as Severus pressed the vial against her lips. 

As the vial was completely empty, Severus stepped back and released the curse from Fae. Sitting up on the bed, Fae coughed violently as she glared up at him.

"You bastard!" She shouted.

Severus lips turned into a smirk. "You'll thank me in the morning," He sneered. "Goodnight, Craft."

Suddenly, Fae's eyes began to feel heavy and soon darkness consumed her. Her whole world went black.


	4. Welcome Back To Hogwarts

"Time to wake up Miss Craft,"

 Fae groaned as the bright light shined into her eyes. She hissed and rolled over on her side pulling the blankets over her head to shield herself. Suddenly, the blankets were ripped off of Fae as Madame Pomfrey used a spell. 

 "You need to start getting ready. The new students will arrive tonight." Pomfrey said. "Dumbledore has requested you to meet him in his office."

* * *

As Fae entered Dumbledore office, she saw him sitting at his desk looking over some papers. He looks up as he sees her approach. "Miss Craft," Dumbledore smiled. "Did you have a good night's rest?" 

"If having a good night's sleep meaning being manhandled while being forced to take a potion is considered that, then yes, I suppose I did." Fae said, sarcastically.

 "I will have a talk with Severus about it. Now I assume you know why you're here?" Dumbledore asked.

 "I figured that you would get the hint but I guess not. I'm not interested in teaching, Dumbledore. I love being an auror. It's the only thing I live for, " Fae said.

 Suddenly, there was a loud thump as something smacked against the window it. Fae nearly jumped out of her seat at the sound. The two turned towards the window to see an tawny owl pressed up against the glass with a letter in it's beak. Fae covered her face with hand and blushed in embarrassment when she recognized that it was hers. Dumbledore stands up and walks over to the window and opens it taking the letter from the owl's beak. The tawny owl screeched as Dumbledore took the letter from her then flew into the room landing onto the Headmaster's desk.

Dumbledore looks down at the letter reading it to see who it was from. "It is a letter for you from the Ministry," He said as he read the letter .

 "You are fired."

 " What?!" Fae screamed in disbelief. She took the letter from the headmaster's hands and skimmed over it.

 "Dear Miss Craft, The Ministry has hereby terminated your position as an auror. Please come to pick up your belongings."

 "Wait a minute, why would they just fire me! They can't do that!" Fae shouted. "I've done nothing wrong!"

Dumbledore sits down in the chair at his desk, sitting across from Fae. "I asked them to," He tells her as he petted Fae's owl.

Fae's eyes widen in shock and her mouth dropped slightly staring at the old man. "You what?!" She exclaimed angrily. She stood up and slammed her hands down on the desk. "Why did you do that!?"

 "Miss Craft," Dumbledore said. "I'm sorry that this has happened. But, I need your magical talents. Although, you have to look at this from another point of view. Maybe, this was meant to be."

 "If you mean being sacked is a good thing, then your crazier than I thought, " Fae huffed.

Dumbledore laughs. "What I mean is, is that you still have an opportunity here, at Hogwarts," He tells her.

"And what's that? Babysitting kids?" Fae asked, sarcastically.

"You were once a kid yourself Miss Craft and once was a student here," Dumbledore said. "As I recall, you and your friends were a troublesome bunch." Fae immediately stopped her ranting. Her cheeks grew red in embarrassment and she slumped into the chair. 

Dumbledore continued. "But, that's not why I asked you to come. I need your help to look after a boy. Harry Potter."

Fae stared at him in silence for a minute the speaks "Harry Potter," She questioned. "The boy who lived?"

 "Yes, Miss Craft," Dumbledore said. "I believe that the boy will be in danger as he attends Hogwarts. I need you to look after him."

 "Fine, I'll take the Defense Against the Dark Arts position," Fae sighs.

 "I'm sorry but that position has been filled." Dumbledore replied.

 "Then what other positions are left?" Fae asked.

 "Potion master's assistant," Dumbledore answered.

 "I guess I have no choice. I'll take it," Fae mutters.

Dumbledore smiled. "Excellent, I will notify Severus of your acceptance. I'm that he will thrilled to have some help,"

"Not likely," Fae coughs.

"What was that Miss Craft?" Dumbledore questioned.

"Nothing, sir," Fae answered, smiling.

"Good. And there is another matter to attend to, I suppose you'll need to go to Ollivanders for a replacement for your broken wand-"

 "I don't need a replacement. I already have one." Fae said. She held up Merula's wand, showing it to Dumbledore.

 "Well, I guess that takes care of one thing." Dumbledore said. Then the door opens as someone stomps in. Fae turned around in her seat to see a tall man like a giant with dark hair and and black beard.

The man eyes widen as he sees Fae. The two stared at each other as if they were old friends.

"Faye! Glad to see ya back at Hogwarts!" He smiled. 

 "Hagrid!" Fae greeted him. She got up from her seat and ran over to him and threw her arms around Hagrid, hugging him.

"I've heard rumors that you were back. I just had to see it for meself!" Hagrid said.

 "Hagrid," Dumbledore asked. "Why don't you show Fae around the Castle for awhile then meet me back here?"

"Consider it done, sir!" Hagrid said, happily. 

Then he turned to Fae. "Come with me," Hagrid tells her. "There's an old friend who wants to meet ya! He's going to be happy to see that you're here!"

Outside, Fae was led of the castle by Hagrid. Fae sees that she was being led further away from the castle until they find themselves at a meadow at the Magical Creature Reserve. 

"Hagrid, why are here?" Fae asked. She stopped short as Fae felt something crawling on her as it skittered up her pant leg and onto her back. She looked over her left shoulder but saw that nothing was there. Then she heard something chirp in her right ear. She turned and saw a creature with black fluffy fur and a long snout like a platypus.

"Dipper!" Fae exclaimed happily as she hugged the niffler.

 "He's been missing ya since you've left," Hagrid said. "Thought that you two might like some cheering up."

"I wish I can take him back with me," Fae looked down holding Dipper in her hands. 

 " Fae, you know Nifflers don't exactly make great pets. They can get into all sorts of trouble," Hagrid tells her. "But, I don't see why not." 

Fae looked at Hagrid in surprise. "Hagrid, you know the rules: Wild creatures, that are not accepted pets, aren't allowed to be running loose around the castle."

 "Not unless you get caught," Hagrid smiles.

* * *

It was mid afternoon, and Fae went down to the Dungeons. She was sitting on a table in the potions watching Severus, as his back was facing her, organize ingredients, sorting them out into jars.   

"Need any help sorting ingredients?" Fae asked, bored.

 "Not from you," Snape answered, looking looking at her.

Fae narrowed her eyes, staring at him at the back of his head. "I'm supposed to be your assistant. That is why I'm here." Fae said as she crossed her arms. "We need to work together. It was Dumbledore's orders."

 "Oh joy,"  He deadpanned. Severus stopped what he was doing and he turned to face Fae. "The only help i need, is that you stay far away from me, out of sight and out of mind." 

 "We're supposed to be partners, _Sev_ ," Fae smirked.

Snape glared, angrily, back at the witch. "Let's get one thing straight," He growls."You will not call me that, ever. We are not partners. We're not even friends and will never will be. Do not think that because you're a Slytherin, as well. Do I make myself perfectly clear, Miss Craft?" 

"A simple no would have suffice, but okay," Fae said, sarcastically. Then she smiled and narrowed her eyes at Severus, staring directly back into his. "I'll stay out of your way and you stay out of mine, you greasy bat."

 " **Get out**." Severus said dangerously. 

 "Gladly," Fae smirked as she got off from the table. She walked past Snape heading towards the door. She paused before opening halfway then looked back. 

"See you at Dinner, _**Sev**_." She teased. 

Just as Fae closed the door, a jar smashed against it, shattering into pieces as it was tossed.


	5. The Boy Who Lived

As Fae left quickly as she did, slamming the door behind her. She heard the sound of glass shattering. She sighed and looked down, staring at her feet. Why did she had to go and tick him off? Fae walked down the dungeon through the dark dimly lit corridors, heading towards the Great Hall. As she turned around a corner, Fae, suddenly collided with someone. She fell back and landed hard on her butt onto the cement floor. 

 "O-Oh, d-d-dear, p-p-please e-excuse me. I-I didn't see you,"

She hears a nervous voice as they stuttered. She looked up and saw a timid man, wearing a dark purple robe and turban on his head.

 "It was my fault," Fae said. "I wasn't looking where I going."

He stared at her for a moment, slightly fidgeting with his hands, nervously. Fae suddenly felt unease by him. She couldn't breathe. It was as if a dark presence was pressing down on her. She felt her breath begin to shake as she struggled to breathe. There was something about this man that seemed off. Something evil...

 "A-Are you a-alright," The man asked. "D-Do y-you need h-help?"

 "No, I'm fine," Fae murmured.

 She stood up brushing the dirt off from her robes. 

 "Thank you for asking," She smiled, nervously. "Who are you?"

 "I'm t-teaching the D-Defense Against the D-Dark Arts C-Class," He said. "Quirinus Q-Quirrell."

Fae had to get away. Everything about this man was screaming danger to her. She shifted around him.

 "Nice to meet you. But, I really must get going." Fae said. "The sorting ceremony about to begin soon."

 "O-Oh, then d-don't let me keep you, d-dear," Quirrell smiled, nervously. "See you, s-soon."

 "Y-Yeah," Fae replied. "See you there." 

Fae quickly walked away as she sprinted down the hallway. As she left, Quirrell smile suddenly dropped. His eyes turned cold as he glared at her.

 "Yes, master," Quirrell said, quietly with no stutter. "This is troublesome indeed."

He walked away with his footsteps echoing down the hallway as he did.

* * *

At the Great Hall, Fae arrived as well as the rest of the staff and students and took their seats waiting for the new students to arrive. Fae took a seat at the end of the table next to Snape, who was sitting next to Quirrell. Then Fae felt the dark presence again as it pressed down on her like an enormous weight on her shoulders. Fae bit her lip as her mind screamed in pain.

She had never felt anything like this before, especially when chasing after dark wizards. She gripped the arms of the chair tightly, her breath began to shake. Frowning, Snape looked over at her when he sensed that something wasn't right and he was taken back at what he saw that he nearly jumped out of his seat. The witch's skin was pale white, like a ghost. It was even whiter than his. She looked like she was going to pass out.

He whispered quietly to her. "Is everything alright?" He asked in an monotonous voice.

Fae shook her head brushing off the feeling. She struggled to catch her breath. "I'm fine," She answered. "It's nothing to be concerned about."

Silently, Snape stared at her for a moment. He didn't believe her. Not even a second. Something was clearly wrong for her to be acting like this. Then he saw her glancing over at Quirrell before looking away. 

  Then, the doors opened and McGonagall walked in with the new students, who followed behind her. 

_A small boy caught Fae's attention, who stood out from the other students, and she instantly realized who it was. He wearing round glasses and short dark black hair and green eyes, with a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. Harry Potter._ __

_"You should've been mine."_ A voice protruded her mind _._

Fae's eyes widen in surprise when she recognized who's voice it was. Severus.

She was surprised by this. Usually Snape was good at keeping his thoughts to himself or so she thought. Back when she was a student, Fae had discovered that she had the ability to read minds when she heard her brother's voice calling out to her. So Dumbledore hired Snape to teach her Occlumency. He blocked every attempt, to no avail. She couldn't penetrate his mind. Now, She was hearing his thoughts. Something really unnerving must have set him off for him to lower his defenses so easily.

Fae turned her head looking at him silently. She saw him staring at the boy with an intense stare. Fae saw the boy staring back at Snape then she saw him touch his scar as if he was in pain. She frowned, confused then looked back towards Snape to see him looking at Quirrell.

"Now, before we begin, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words," McGonagall said.

"I have a few start-of-term notices I wish to announce," Dumbledore said. "The first years please note, that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to remind you that the third-floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds. To everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you," 

Fae stared at the old headmaster with a confused look by what he had said, but also curious as to why the Third -floor corridor was closed off. 

 "When I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the Sorting Hat on your head you will be sorted into your houses," McGonagall explained. Then she read the list in her hand. "Hermione Granger."

A small girl with  frizzy hair, nervously walked up and took a seat on the stool. McGonagall placed the hat on her head.

"Gryffindor!"

 "Draco Malfoy," McGonagall called out. A boy with blond hair walked up and sit down. As McGonagall lowered the hat on to his head.

 "Slytherin!" The hat exclaimed out before it even touched Draco's head.

"Ronald Weasley," McGonagall called out.

A boy with red hair walked up and took and took a seat. The hat was placed on his head.

 "Gryffindor!"

 "Harry Potter," McGonagall called out.

Harry walked up and took a seat on the stool. McGonagall placed the hat on his head. Then Fae noticed that boy was mouthing silently as if he was having a conversation with the hat but no one could hear them. She smiled. 

"Gryffindor!" The hat exclaimed.


	6. First Potions Class

After the feast was over, and all the students were sorted into their house and sent to their common rooms. Fae walked down the dark hallways of the dungeon but she wasn't alone as she heard footsteps following not too far behind her, Snape. 

"So," She his monotonous voice from behind her as they walked. "Do you want to tell me what was up with that little stunt in the Great Hall?"

 "It was nothing," Fae answered.

 " _Nothing_?" Snape pressed. "Didn't seem like nothing by the way you were acting."

 "I don't see why it's any concern of yours!" Fae hissed. 

Snape reached out and grabbed the witch by her shoulder, stopping her. "It my concern, if you're going to faint for no reason," Snape said. "You are part of Hogwarts staff need I remind you. Dumbledore needs everyone at their best, considering what's happening right now. "

In an instant, Fae quickly turned around facing Snape narrowing her eyes at him. "Just keep your big nose out of my business. And I'll keep mine out of yours, just like you wanted," She brushed Snape's hand off of her. "Now, Leave me alone."

 "Craft -" Fae opened the door to her room and walked in.

 "Goodnight, Professor!" Fae shouted, angrily, as she slammed the door on Snape's face.

* * *

  _"Your fault!"_

 " No..., "

 " _Merula, is dead because of you."_

 "Stop...,"

 " _It shouldn't have been you, instead."_

 Crack! Fae could hear something break in her room. Then she felt a sharp prick as something bit her hand. She shot up from the bed. "OW!" She looked down to see that it was Dipper as she saw him still clamped to her hand. "Why you little -!" 

 Then she saw her owl screeching hysterically and looked to see that the widow had been shattered as the pieces were lying on the floor. 

Fae got up and walked closer to the window, being careful not to step on the glass with her bare feet.

 She turned to her owl and niffler. "Look what you did!" She scolded. Her owl and Dipper both gave her glares and puffed out their chests. They both gave her a "We didn't do it" look. Fae pinched the bridge of her nose. She pulled out her wand and casted a fixing spell on the window. "Reparo." The shards of glass flew back into play piece by piece and the window was fixed as if it was never broken.

Fae looked back towards the two animals. "I don't have time for this, you two. I'm already-Wait, a minute, morning?" She paused for a second, looking out the window seeing the light of the sun shining in. Her eyes widen in recognition.

"I'M LATE!!!" Fae exclaimed. 

She scrambled around pulling on her shirt and and pants before putting on her robe. Fae quickly ran to the door opening it and ran out, leaving her two pets behind.

* * *

 In the potions classroom, the students gathered sitting at the tables, chatting loudly. Suddenly, the door flung open and it banged against the wall. Everyone immediately went silent, wide eyes staring at Snape as he strode into the classroom. He turned around and faced the students. "There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class, as such I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion making-"

 "I'm here!" A voice called out. Snape paused, looking at Fae, the students watched as well, as she walked in. The witch hair was completely untidy as if she had just gotten out of bed. Her robes were mismatched and she was wearing only one sock with her shoes. Some of the Slytherins, Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle snickered as they covered their mouths with their hands.

"Ah, Craft," Snape sneered as Fae walked up. "How nice of you to finally show up."

 "Yeah, yeah, I'm here, " Fae murmured. "Continue on with _your_ session. I'll be over here doing nothing." She walked over and took a seat on the big table which was sitting in a corner.

Snape stared at her for a moment, before continuing. "However, for those select few, who possess the predisposition, I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses, I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death. Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough to not pay attention,"

"Mr. Potter," Snape sneered. "Our new celebrity." Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle snickered as well as some of the other Slytherins.

 "Tell me what would I get it I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Snape said, suddenly.

Fae looked at Harry to see that the boy was confused. He had no clue what Snape was talking about. Hermione raised her hand straight up into the air, eagerly waiting for Snape to call on her. He ignored her, looking only at Harry.

"You don't know? Well, let's try again, where would Mr. Potter look it I ask you to find me a bezoar?" 

"I don't know, sir," Harry said.

"And is the difference between monkshood and wolfs-bane?"

 "I don't know, sir," Harry said, shaking his head. Hermione still had her hand raised up. Snape still ignored her.

His lips curled up as he sneered. "Pity, clearly, fame isn't everything, is it Mr. Potter?"

"Clearly, Hermione knows, seems a pity not to ask her," Harry said quietly. A few people laugh, including Fae. Harry glanced over at her. Snape, however, was not amused. 

 "Silence," He said, coldly.

He glanced over at Fae who was still laughing. She stopped when she saw him staring at her. Snape turned back towards Harry and walked over to him. 

 "Put your hand down, you silly girl," He snapped at Hermione.

 "For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the draught of living death, a bezoar is a stone taken from a stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons, as for monkshood and wolfs-bane, they are the same plant, which is known also known as aconite. Well, why aren't you all copying this down?"

There was a sudden rummaging of parchments and quills as the students quickly wrote. Over the noise, Harry heard Snape's voice.

 "And Gryffindors, note that five points will be taken from your house, for your classmate's cheek," He looked up to see the professor glaring at him. Harry wanted to shrink down in his chair, embarrassed. He hated him. Harry knew that Snape hated him. He could tell by the way he was staring at him during the Sorting ceremony. Then he looked over at Fae who was staring at him, quietly with a apologetic look on her face. Who was that witch and why was she with Snape? 

After the class ended, Snape shut the door as the last student ran out. Then he heard slow clapping behind him. "That was quite amusing," Fae laughed.

 "Craft,..." Severus growled.

Fae looked at him with a mischievous grin. "I have to know, from a personal experience, do you get your kicks out of traumatizing and scaring little kids?" She asked. "That Longbottom kid looked like he was going to faint after you yelled at him for messing up the potion and melting his cauldron."

 "Craft, you were late," Snape said. "Where were you?"

 "Does it matter? I made it didn't I?" Fae asked as she shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know why Dumbledore was so insistent in hiring you. You're incompetent, irresponsible, rash,"

"Stop,"

"Childish,-"

"SHUT UP!" Fae roared. 

Crack! Snape's eyes widen as he heard a sound from the widow behind the witch. He saw the cracks beginning to form growing bigger. Snape looked back towards Fae to see that her eyes were vibrant white as they glared back at him. Cautious, Snape stepped up to her slowly.  "Craft," He said, quietly. "Calm down. Now." 

 "No!" Fae shouted. "I still have a lot to say. Your a cold heartless bastard who cares about nothing but himself. I don't know why I ever asked the Sorting Hat to place me in Slytherin. I hate myself for liking a jerk like you!" 

The window shattered as it broke into a thousand pieces and fell to the floor. Instantaneously, many jars broke as well, shattering. Fae screamed. Her eyes widen as she looked around at the destruction of the classroom. Tables turned over, several ingredient jars broken, papers scattered about. She turned to look at the window to see it broken as well.  

 "I-I didn't do this, did I?" Fae asked, nervously.

 "What do you think?" Snape retorted, sarcastically.

 "It can't be," Fae said as she shook her head in disbelief. "Not again." There was no way she could have done this.

Snape gave her a confused look. "Again? This has happened before?" He sneered. "Craft, have you been having problems controlling your magic?"

Fae felt her cheeks burn as she blushed. "No!" She exclaimed, feeling embarrassed.

"Well, how do you explain this?!" Severus asked.  "I suppose everything "just happened" on it's own?"

"I don't know," Fae said, shrugging her hands.

Snape narrowed his eyes at the young witch. "That's it," He said, as he grabbed Fae by her wrist. "I'm taking you to Dumbledore."

"No," Fae said as she struggled as she tried to break out of Severus grip on her wrist, but to no avail, it was too strong. "Let go of me, right now." 

"Stop acting like a child!" Severus snapped. 

"Let go, Snape!" Fae shouted.

"What is going on in here?" A voice called out.

Severus and Fae looked to see Dumbledore standing at the doorway of the classroom. 

"Should I leave you two alone for a minute?" Dumbledore asked, with a twinkle in his eyes, smiling.

Severus and Fae looked at him confused then looked at each other to see that they were very close to each other then looked down to see that they were still holding each other's hands. They instantly let go and stepped away from each other. Dumbledore looked around seeing the state of the classroom.

"What happened here?" He asked.

"Ask her," Severus deadpanned, pointing towards Fae.

Dumbledore frowned and looked at the two of them. 

"In my office, now." He said, sternly. "The both of you."


	7. The Golden Trio

Minutes went by, which felt like hours, Fae and Snape were sitting in chairs in Dumbledore's office waiting for him. Fae could feel Snape's eyes burning daggers at the back of her head. She sheepishly glanced over at him.  He was furious.

 "What?" She asked, sheepishly.

 "What?" Snape said. "That's a very interesting question, Craft. Maybe, it's because you destroyed my classroom!"

 "I said I was sorry!" Fae shouted. "What more do you want from me?"

Dumbledore walked in, hearing the two argue. "Enough, you two," He said. Then he walked towards them and took a seat in the chair at his desk, facing Snape and Fae. "You both need to settle this now. "

 "I'm sorry for blowing up the classroom," Fae said. "I'll try to keep my temper in check."

"Nobody likes a suck up, Craft," Snape retorted.

 "Severus," Dumbledore warned.

 " Apology accepted," Snape said shaking Fae's hand. "For now."

 "That's better," Dumbledore said, smiling. "Now, that's cleared up, Fae, do you mind waiting outside? I still need to discuss something with Severus."

  "Sure," Fae said. She stood up and walked out leaving the two wizards alone in the room.

 "That girl is insufferable," Snape said.

 "Never mind that, Severus," Dumbledore said. "There is something I need to ask you to do for me. "

 "What is it?" Snape asked.

 "I need you to keep a close watch on Fae," Dumbledore tells him.

 "You can't be serious," Snape said.

* * *

As Fae waited outside of Dumbledore office, she heard someone calling out to her. She turned around to see Harry, Ron and Hermione as they walked up to her. 

"Hi, professor," Harry greeted.

"Hello, Harry," Fae said, with a friendly smile.

Hermione's eyes widen with excitement. "I've read about you, you're Fae Craft! You helped solved the mystery of the cursed vaults wrecking havoc at Hogwarts," Hermione shouted.

Fae turned towards the young witch. "How astute you are, Ms. Granger?" Fae said as she smiled. "You really are the brightest witch of your age. "

Hermione ears turned red as she blushed. Ron rolled his eyes.

 "So, what if she did, did you guys forget that she's a Slytherin," Ron said. "I bet she's probably the one who caused it to happen in the first place."

 " _Ron_!" Hermione hissed.

Fae laughed. "Mr. Weasely, I've heard a great deal about you from your family," 

 "My family aren't friends with Slytherins," Ron said.

 "Oh, I wouldn't be so sure about that," Fae smirked. "Ask your parents and brothers." Ron frowned.

 "Are you a student?" Harry asked. "You look too young to be a professor, if you don't mind me asking?"

"That is a very personal question, Mr. Potter," Fae said. "How old do you think I am?"

 " I'm sorry, professor," Harry stammered. "I was just wondering. It's just that you look like the same age as us. There's no way that you could be a professor."

 "It's okay, to be curious, Mr. Potter," Fae smiled. "I'm 18."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at the witch in shock. Fae laughed. "I get that look a lot."

 " Why are you with Snape?" Harry asked.

"The answer to your question, is that Dumbledore hired me to help him," Fae said. "To be his assistant in potions."

 "Help him? Snape doesn't seem like the one who needs to ask for help," Harry asked confused.

"Yeah, Snape doesn't seem to like anything." Ron said, bitterly. 

Fae laughed. "That is a good one!"

 Then the trios eyes went wide and immediately went silent. Harry was whispering Fae to stop.

 Fae stopped laughing when she bumped into something behind her. Snape.

"S-Snape?! I-We were just -" Fae stammered as she stepped back.

Snape gave her a piercing stare before turned towards Harry. "Potter! Why are you and your friends lurking around in the hallways?"

 "Uh, we were -" Harry said.

"Five points from Gryffindor," Snape sneered.

Harry and Ron glared at him before Hermione pulled them away.  "Come on, Let's go, " Hermione said. The three Gryffindors left, leaving the two professors alone.

 "Snape, I-I wasn't trying to -" Fae stammered.

 "Enough, I don't want to hear anymore from you," Snape snapped. "You're coming with me to help clean up the mess you've caused to the classroom. "

 "Right, lead the way, Master," Fae smiled nervously and laughs. "Your humble _assistant_ lives to serve you." Snape stared at her for a moment then turned and walked away.


	8. Flying Lessons

Fae was pacing in her room in deep thought. Her two pets watched her as she did, while Dipper happily munched on some treats Fae had set out for the two. How is she going to keep an eye on this Potter kid? She can't just follow him everywhere he went. She is going to look like a creep if she does. Then she stopped as an idea came in her mind.

Fae closed her eyes and she felt herself, shrinking. She felt her clothes slid off from her body. Her face began to stretch as a long snout began to form. Dipper and her owl let out a startled screech. Two pointy ears began to form as well on the top of Fae's head and her hands and feet turned into paws. She opened her eyes to see a long bushy red tail with a white tip. She had turned into her animagus form, a fox.

Fae stretched hunching her back into the air as she did, trying to get accustomed. It has been a while since she have turned. During her time as an auror, she couldn't use her form because she was an unregistered animagus. It would be a one way trip to Azkaban.

Fae turned to her pets to see them staring at her. She sees Dipper began to approach her slowly and began to sniff her. He relaxed when he smelled her scent then rolled onto his back on the floor. Her owl, Hooty, on the other hand, was eyeing her with an look in terror and started shrieking fearfully. 

Fae rolled her eyes and walked out of her room, passing by some baffled and confused students as she did.

* * *

Outside, Fae walked towards the training yard where flying classes take place. She hid in a dark corner of the castle and laid down in the shade, watching.

Madame Hooch walked by and greeted the class. "Welcome to your first flying lesson. Well, what are you waiting for?" Madame Hooch instructed. "Everyone step up to the left side of their broomstick. Come on now, hurry up! "

Everyone does what she said, standing beside their brooms.

"Stick your right hand over the broom and say "up."

Some students were struggling to get their brooms to fly into their hands as they shouted "Up!" Harry's immediately flew into his on the first try. Hermione gives him a look in shock. Then Malfoy manages to get his broom. Ron, on the other hand, had his face smacked by the end of his broom, as well as some of the other students. Fae snickered as she watched. Eventually, everyone had their brooms in their hands waiting for Madame Hooch's next instructions. 

 "Now, once you've got hold of your broom, I want you to mount it and grip it tight. You don't want to be sliding off the end."

Everyone does so and Madame Hooch pulls out a whistle.

 "When I blow my whistle, I want each of you to kick off from the ground hard. Keep your broom steady, hover for a moment, then lean forward slightly, and touch back down. On my whistle: Three, two-" But, before she could blow, Neville's broom began to slowly lift him into the air. Everyone watched, startled and alarmed as to what was happening.

 "Mr. Longbottom?" Madame Hooch exclaimed in confusion. "Mr. Longbottom!"

Neville broom suddenly takes off soaring high into the air. "Come back down this instant!" Madame Hooch shouted. The broom started to spiral out of control and Neville collided into the side of the building with his broom then it started darting downwards heading straight towards the class. Everyone jumped and dodged out of the way as it came towards them. Neville flew upwards until his robe got caught on a statue, knocking him off his broom. Now, he was dangling dangerously high above the ground. His robe ripped and he falls getting caught on a brazier then dropped again.

Fae cringed as she saw Neville landed hard on the ground. Madame Hooch rushed over to the boy helping him up.

 "Everyone out of the way!" Madame Hooch said as she clicked her tongue. "It's a broken wrist."

 "Everyone is to keep their feet firmly on the ground while I take Mr. Longbottom to the hospital wing, understand? If I see a single broom in the air, the one riding it will find themselves out of Hogwarts before they can say "quidditch." Madame Hooch said as she escorted Neville away.

 "Did you see his face?" Malfoy asked as he tossed Neville's remembrall in the air and caught it. "Maybe if the fat lump had given this a squeeze, he'd  have remember to fall on his fat arse." He laughs.

 Fae narrowed her eyes with disgust. She already did not like this boy. Harry stepped up to him.

 "Give it here, Malfoy," He said.

 "No. I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find," Malfoy said. He climbed onto his broom and flew into the air hovering above the group. "How about on the roof?"

 " What's the matter, Potter, scared? Bit beyond your reach?" Malfoy taunted.

Harry was about to mount onto his broom but Hermione grabbed his arm, stopping him. "Harry-No! You heard what Madame Hooch said. Besides, you don't even know how to fly!" She hissed. "You're going to cost Gryffindor more points!"

Harry ignored her and flew up towards Malfoy. "Give it here, Malfoy, or I'll knock you off your broom!" 

 "Is that so?" Malfoy asked. Harry flew towards the blond haired wizard and spun him almost knocking Malfoy off from his broom. Malfoy manages to regain his balance. He turned towards Harry holding out the remembrall in his hand.

 "Have it your away then," He smirked. Malfoy tossed it far as the remembrall sailed into the air. Harry darted fast towards it. From a distance, Harry saw a fox lying in the shade watching him. But, he turned his focus towards the remembrall. The ball was inching closer towards the ground. But, Harry catches just in time before it did.

He glided down holding it out showing it to the class as they cheered and ran up to him.

 "HARRY POTTER!" A voice shouted. Everyone looked to see that it was Professor McGonagall walking up to them. "Follow me." She said with a stern look.

Fae stood up and watched as the professor took Harry with her inside the castle. From experience, she knew McGonagall wouldn't be too harsh with him. Then Fae smirked as another idea came to mind. Maybe, she can have a little more fun with her form while she can. 

* * *

In the Dungeons, in the potion classroom Severus was sitting in the chair at his desk grading papers. He stopped when he heard the door creak open.

 "What is it?" He growled in annoyance as he looked up, thinking that it was a student or one of the staff.

But, as he did, he saw that that no one was there. Then, Snape saw something as a flash of red darted from his eyes as a creature jumped up and landed on the desk. Green eyes staring back into his black onyx eyes. Sitting on his desk, in front of him, was a fox.

 "Away, pest," Snape said, quietly, as he tried to shoo the creature off from his desk.

But, the fox doesn't move a muscle, instead, only stared at him, silently. Snape let out an exasperated sigh and look  away from the creature, ignoring it, and continued grading and marking papers. Every so often, he would glance over to see that the fox was still staring at him. It was watching his every move.

Snape looked away turning to the papers, only to see a pair of paws in front of him, as the fox had finally moved from it's spot and was now sitting on the papers preventing Snape from continuing with his work.

Snape, started to feel a little annoyed and unnerved by the creature, moved away sitting back in his chair as he scooted it away from the desk. 

 "What do you want from me? There's an entire castle," Snape said quietly. "Can't you go bother someone else?"

The fox jumped down from his desk and to Snape's surprise landed into his lap. Snape didn't move an inch. He felt his whole body freeze. The fox still stared at him. Slowly, Snape inched his hand towards the pocket of his cloak for his wand.  

Before he could pull it out, suddenly, there was a loud POOF! 

Snape's eyes widen in shock as he saw Fae who was now sitting in his lap, smirking playfully. But, that was not all as she was completely bare as well without any clothes.

Snape quickly looked away as he felt his cheeks turn red. "Put some clothes on!" He sputtered.

Fae turned her head to the side, enjoying the sight before her. As she began to see the wizard unravel before her eyes. "Why? Do you see something you like?" Fae teased as she leaned over closer towards Snape's face.

Snape the witch's hair tickle his face as he found himself being turned back towards her gaze as Fae cupped his cheek in her hand. His mouth began to feel dry as he tried to swallow. Fae smirked. "What's the matter? Fox got your tongue?" She laughs. Severus growled as he placed his hands on Fae's shoulders pushing the witch away from him. "Craft, have you no common decency?!" Snape snapped "Get out!" Fae stared at him for moment, then without thinking she leaned in and kissed him.

Snape completely went solid in shock. Then he felt hands on his chest as Fae tried to undo the buttons on his shirt. his eyes widen as alarms began to run through his entire body. His eyes drifted towards his left arm then back towards witch in front of him. He had to stop this now! Snape immediately shut his eyes and shoved Fae off of him and she fell onto the floor. She groaned as she head her head on the desk behind her. Then Fae soon found herself sitting outside of the hallway of the Dungeons and felt something thrown on top of her as the potion's master slammed the door behind her. 

Fae reached up and pulled off what was on her to see that it was Snape's cloak. She wrapped it around her, covering up. Fae sighed in disappointment and crossed her arms. Perhaps she was a little _too_ assertive.

On the other end of the door, Snape leaned his back against it. He covered his face with his hand and sighed. Then looked down with a scowl at his left arm and tugged his sleeve down, covering his arm. His mind began to wander off as the image of him and Fae kissing appeared. This woman was driving him crazy. Then another woman appeared in his mind with red hair and green eyes, smiling. Snape clenched his hands tightly then gritted his teeth in anger and frustration then he grabbed a jar from off the shelf and threw it across the classroom shattering it at the wall.


End file.
